Weapons from Socom 3
Weapons There are about 31 weapons in Socom 3 divided between the SEAL's and the terrorists. There are also a number of attachments you can add to your weapons and equipment you can use. List of weapons Assault Rifles *Colt M4A1 carbine: The M4A1 SD was the most popular gun for Seals on Socom 1 and 2. It has medium to good range, good fire rate, and the ability to have most assault rifle attachments. *M8: A modern assault rifle recently rejected by the US Military due to durability/overheating issues. It is very lightweight, supports many good attachments, and is quite lethal in close range combat. *HK36(G36C): An assault carbine that is based off of the G36 assault rifle. It is a widely used weapon in Germany, where it was designed and produced. *M14: This battle rifle has excellent stopping power and range (almost comparable to a sniper rifle). The drawbacks are heavy weight and high recoil. *M16A2: The M16 series of assault rifles is very popular among US military forces from the Vietnam War through today. This version only shoots single shots and three-round bursts, but this rifle has excellent range, compatability, and when the 3-round burst is mastered, the rifle is also excellent in medium range. *AK-47: The most famous assault rifle of the 20th Century is used extensively by enemies in this game. This rifle has excellent stopping power, decent range and accuracy, and plenty of ammo along the road. *AG-94 (AN-94): A modular assault rifle currently used by elite units in the Russian military. This rifle employs "blowback shifted pulse" technology to fire the first two rounds accurately at a very high rate of fire. It is heavy though, but its lack of appreciable recoil (especially noticable when firing without a scope) makes this rifle fairly powerful. *RA-14 (OC-14): This compact bullpup assault rifle uses the same large caliber as the AK-47 assault rifle, meaning it has the same excellent stoppping power. It has less recoil and a higher rate of fire than the AK-47. This rifle packs quite a punch at close to medium range. *552 (SG-552): Definitely one of the better assault rifles in this game. It has high accuracy and rate of fire, supports many attachments, and is easily controlled, even in automatic fire. *IW-80 A2 (L85A2): Maybe the best assault rifle in the game. Has a fast fire rate and incredible accuracy. Equipped with a silencer and now your talking. You unlock this weapon at admiral difficulty. *STG-77(Steyr AUG): A bullpup assault rifle way beyond standards. Fits basically any situation and can be equipped with many scopes. Unlocked at admiral difficulty. Sub-Machine guns *HK5 (MP-5): SEALs standard issue submachine gun. This gun has great fire rate but lacks range. *HK7 (MP-7): The HK7 has a fantastic fire rate but has a small clip. *9mm Sub (IMI Uzi): This gun is good for sneaking up on an enemy and riddling him with about a quarter of your clip. It has a fast rate of fire meaning more reloading but is still a good weapon. Commonly used by enemies. *F90 (FN P90): The best sub in the game. Has a mag. Size of 50. but is not that accurate. Pistols *Mark 23: Standard issue SEAL pistol is mainly good for stealth missions when equipped with a silencer and has very good range compared to some machine-guns *226 (Sig Saur P226): Has a good fire rate lacks everything else. *9mm: This weapon is good because of its accuracy and the small load it takes up. *DE .50 (IMI Desert Eagle .50 cal): The most powerful,and heavy, sidearm in the game. Recoil can be difficult to handle. *Model 18 (G18): Most versatile pistol in the game. Can be semi or auto-matic. *F57 (FN 5.7): Lightest handgun and a normal pistol. Sniper Rifles *L96AW (L96A1 Arctic Warfare): The L96AW is fantastic at long range and is also very accurate. Bolt Action. *M40A1: Excellent fire range and accuracy. Bolt action. *M87ELR: One-hit kill sniper rifle that takes up almost all the load. *SR-25 (M110): This sniper has one of the best ranges of all snipers. Can be paired with a silencer. Semi automatic. *M82A1A: Also a one-hit kill like the M87. It is more accurate though. Semi automatic. .50 cal. *SASR (Dragunov SVD): Russian semi automatic sniper rifle. Fits many different attachments, just like it's NATO equivalent, the SR-15. Shotguns *12 Gauge Pump (M870): Good for close-range combat only. *M4-90 (Benelli M4): Almost no range but still is good with slug ammo. *TA-12 (SPAS-12): This gun is very heavy and good only at close range. Machine Guns *M60E3: Has a good range for a machine-gun but lacks attachments. *MK .48: Its recoil is very big recommended for use with front grip. *RTK-74 (RPK-74): Russian light machine gun. Clip fed, but very inaccurate and high recoil.